villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sea Hag
The Sea Hag is the archenemy of Popeye the Sailor. Sailing the Seven Seas in her boat “''The Black Barnacle''”, stealing and murdering her way into infamy. History The Sea Hag plunders all in her sight with her pet vulture named Bernard. Usually resorting to evil schemes to get what she wants. She knows many kinds of sorcery, magic, potions and voodoo. She is really mean and will resort to anything to get what she wants. She is the last witch remaining on earth and a uncaring, heartless, and traitorous pirate. She have a lot of henchmen, as mars men's, evil spy, Jabbo and Toar. Since she's a woman Popeye can't physically attack her. She is a very greedy villain. she appeared as one of Popeye's first enemy on the October 26, 1929 (her identity was revealed seventeen days later), on her own ship: the Black Barnacle, she disappeared until January 30, 1935 (Without including the Sunday's strips story) where she join forces with Popeye to defeat her sister, once her sister out of the way, Popeye and her went back to their rivality. The sea hag is one of the only Popeye's villains who haven't vanished from the main cast nowadays, even if Bluto the Brutus is still more popular than her (which was never the case in the Segar's comics strips). Popeye's Voyage: The Quest for Papi The Sea Hag is the main villain of the computer animated Popeye the Sailor film, "Popeye Voyage - the Quest for Pappy", where she tries to seduce Popeye in the guise of a beautiful Siren so as to fulfil a prophecy in which she believed gaining Popeye's love would earn her mastery over all the oceans. In the film the Sea Hag is a malevolent and very dangeorus villain (while Bluto is, ironically, a much softer and friendlier figure). The Sea Hag, disguised as a mermaid, managed to knock down Popeye at her feet twice, almost managing to kiss him and make him her slave for eternity. She even attempts to kill all of Popeye's loved ones with sharks and then tries to destroy Popeye himself with lightning when he defies her, yet with the use of his signature spinach Popeye manages to send to Sea Hag flying back into the ocean depths and kills all her sharks, which Papi makes into a feast. In other media She was the main antagonist of three Popeye's video games: *''Popeye Ijiwaru Majo Sea Hag no Maki'' '(Popeye and the Tales of the Malicious Sea Hag) where she had some strange bugs likes minions/henchmen. *''Popeye and the Sunken Treasure'' *''Popeye: The Rescue'' Trivia *Her appearance often change according to the media. *She HAS a huge crush on Wimpy and she can't resist to his sweet talking (designed as making love in the Segar comic strip.) In one cartoon, she owns her own hamburger restaurant and he is her best customer. *She is similar in appearance to the Wicked Witch of the West from the Wizrad of Oz and Gruntilda from the Banjo-Kazooie videogame franchise, wearing black clothing and having green skin. *In the movie "Popeye's Voyage: The Quest for Papi" the Sea Hag is less of a pirate figure and much more of a traditional sea-witch, seeking to conquer the oceans via enslaving Popeye - she even goes as far as taking a giant octopus form in the final battle against Popeye (much like Ursula from the Little Mermaid). Category:Female Category:Magic Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Femme Fatale Category:Greedy Category:Murderer Category:In Love Category:Pirates Category:Vengeful Category:Trickster Category:Bigger Bads Category:Homicidal Category:Criminals Category:TV Show Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Monster Master Category:Control Freaks Category:Mentally Ill Category:Wrathful Category:Love Rivals Category:Lover Stealers Category:Kidnapper Category:Voodoo Category:Envious Category:Perverts Category:Brutes Category:Liars Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Elderly Category:Supervillains Category:Necromancers Category:Mastermind Category:Leader Category:Hegemony